In My Veins
by bethyl's songbird
Summary: She isn't what you'd think, she's broken inside and she doesn't know what will fix her. [Edward x OC]


**Author's Note: **_Okay so I've written one Twilight Fanfic before, but meh. I wanted to do a darker character for this, so I've decided to write this one. It's going to be completely different, well sort of. The moral of the story will be the same but my Character is going to be totally different to Bella and Luce. _

**Character: **Effy_, is portrayed by Kaya Scodelario (I love the name Effy and I love Kaya, okay? Don't judge me.) And yes her Character will be from England __Her father, Darren , I imagine to be like Andrew Scott. Because I love the guy, plus he's English as well and her mother won't be in it for a good few chapter's, so I don't know who I think I should use for her. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crumble, Tumble <em>**

This was one of the longest journey's I'd ever had, why I'd needed to do it was beyond me. I had been a month from finishing school, I had literally just turned seventeen and after my exams were done, and the summer came, I was allowed to leave. And then my prick of a dad decided "Let's move to the US, so I can be with mates I only see once every two years, but talk to on the phone every Saturday and have done since I was twelve and ". I rolled her eyes at the thought and took a draw of the cigarette, I can see him glaring at me from the corner of my eye and I ignore him. That is, until I can't ignore him anymore.

"What?" I asked him.

"I told you to stop, smoking"

I smiled and looked out the window. "I'll do what I please"

"Elizabeth-"

"Darren" I snapped back. "Listen" I said and turned to look at him, after flicking the fag out of the window. "I'm not a silly little girl, I've been smoking for the best part of two years now. I don't need you telling me to stop"

"I'm your father" He growled and I rolled my eyes.

"No, you're a dickhead" I said and he sighed.

"Is this because I'm making you move?"

I bit my lower lip "Yes it is, and I'll continue to punish you for it, until the day I take my dying breath"

"You don't mean that. You're a good girl, you'll make new friends"

"I didn't have _friends _to begin with. I had one, and you took me away from her" I snapped and crossed my arms. "Are we nearly there?"

"Another ten minutes" He said.

Ten minutes, my arse. It took only another twenty minutes to get outside the house, we went in, me holding most of the stuff I owned, piled on top of each other in my arms. I dumped it all on the bed and I spread out most of it before sitting down.

"Liz?" My dad shouted from downstairs, I cringed. I hated when he called me that. I went down the stairs and he practically shoved me out the door, and there was three men standing, I crossed my arms. "This is Charlie, Billy and Billy's son Jacob"

Well Jacob sure looked interesting. "Hi"

"Oh and...the truck sitting there is yours" My dad said and I looked round at him.

"What?"

He pointed to it and I looked at the dark grey truck and turned back to look at him. "I told them before we came back over, that you'd passed your driver's test" He said and I stared at it, trying not to smile. My eyes moving so I could look at him, I scuffed the dirt.

"You're serious?"

"Mhm"

The smile appeared even though I didn't want it too.

"Told you, she'd love it" Billy said.

"Shut up" My dad said and I grinned.

"We're down with the kids, as Billy says" Charlie smirked and my dad punched his arm. Wow. What a child.

As they three got to talk I moved to the truck.

He laughed "So" A voice said and I turned to see Jacob.

"Hi"

"Hi" He said and we stood like this for a few seconds until he spoke again."You need any help with this?" Jacob asked.

I stared at him "Sure"

I got into the truck and Jacob leaned over the window. "You like it?"

"Yeah" I said and ran my hands over the steering wheel. "

Jacob laughed "I fixed it up myself" Jacob said and I looked at him.

"You fixed this up?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm great with cars, so if there's any problems with it...even if you know, you can give me a call"

I grinned "Well isn't that kind of you" I smiled. "So school, do you need a lift?"

He shook his head "I go to school on the reservation"

I huffed and sat back. "Just my luck"

* * *

><p>I didn't sleep well, nightmares plagued me all the time of the things I'd thought I'd seen before we moved. None of it was real, it never would be. I sat up most of the night, listening to music, to see if I could calm myself down to get to sleep but nothing worked. In the morning, when I went downstairs my dad stared at me.<p>

"You're going like that?"

"Dad" I grunted.

"Well you wanna make a good first impression"

"Why do I wanna do that?" I asked narrowing my ask.

"Never mind, Liz. I'll see you tonight"

He wished me good luck and he went out the door, apparently helping out Billy and Jacob was a job but whatever, I made my way to the school in the truck and parked window down, as I drew out a few breathes before getting out.

"Nice ride" One kid said, and his friends around him laughed as I shut the door. I smiled, and I moved so I was right in front of him, he stared at me, eyes wide. I blew the smoke from my cigarette into his face, before smiling, and putting it out.

"Don't be a twat" I said and he stared at me as if in awe.

I turned, my bag throwing itself around the front of me and I began raking through it, after getting the map out I began to look where I was going. Maybe if I kept going right I'd find it somewhere. Eventually I found it, just as the bell rang and I went in, handed the teacher a note, and he told me to sit down. Everyone's eyes were on me but I kept my eyes forward until someone whispered.

"You're Elizabeth Crawford aren't you?"

My head turned to the voice and I raised my eyebrows, "Effy" I corrected. All the eyes were on me again, and I stared at him. "Why?"

"Where's your next class?" He asked me.

"Government"

"I'm headed towards building four, I can show you the way" He said and I shrugged "I'm Eric"

"Thank you" I nodded.

As we grabbed our coats from the railing, the two of us walked out after class finished. "So this is different from London, huh?" he asked.

I shrugged "Not really, the weather's about the same"

"It rains a lot there, doesn't it?"

"Not all of the time" I shook my head "Sometime's it's nice, other times the weather's a bit rubbish"

I was doing my best not to swear, I had to remember that I was in a completely different environment here. They weren't like me and Rosie.

"So it's...is London nice?"

"It's alright" I said shrugging "Not anything great"

"Oh" He said as we kept walking "I always wanted to go"

"Yeah? Maybe one day you will"

"Yeah" He said again and I gave a small smile. "Well, Good luck, maybe we'll have some other classes together"

"Yeah, maybe" I said with a nod.

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning passed in a daze, I didn't introduce myself to anyone. I wasn't there for any of that shit. But now it was lunch. I'd had my cigarette and I was glad though, half the day was gone, and I could be home, away from this hell hole soon. It just needed to be over.<p>

_Effy. _A voice whispered and I looked around before shaking my head. Not again.

As soon as I'd sat down, Eric and his friends decided to join me. Not exactly anything great, but they weren't as bad as I thought they would be. They had interesting conversations, usually mine and Rosie's would end up going to who she'd had sex with at the weekend, or what drugs she'd decided to take. I looked around and my eyes landed on them. I furrowed my brows, something about them was off. I couldn't tell what, but they all looked different but at the same time they looked similar. It made no sense.

"That's the Cullen's by the way" A voice said and I turned before looking back at them. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left a few minutes ago is Alice Cullen. They all live together with Dr Cullen and his wife" She said under her breath.

"Hmm" I hummed and glanced at him again and then looked back to the table. I didn't exactly want it to look like I was trying to stalk them.

"They're gorgeous, aren't they?" A voice asked and I turned to look at the red head.

I shrugged because I didn't know how to answer her.

"They're all adopted" She babbled. "Dr. Cullen is in his like, late twenties, early thirties" Jessica said. "The Hales are brother and sister, the blondes, they're twins. And they're foster children"

"Foster children?" I asked.

"Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that"

"Oh" I said.

I did not like this girl talking to me, at all, she was one of those ones, stop talking to you and start talking about you. My eyes landed on the one with the copper brown hair and I turned away.

"Do you have a long distance relationship? You look the type" Jessica said.

I scoffed "No" I said shaking my head.

"Is there a guy though?"

I stared at her and looked away "Not anymore"

"What was he like?"

What was with all the questions? "Have they always been in Forks?" I asked her, jerking my thumb towards the Cullen's.

"No" Jessica said in a voice that made me want to slap her. I wasn't a violent person, not really. But she made it hard to control my anger. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska"

"Who's the one at the end?" I asked.

"Edward" She said without looking and I glanced at him again, he was looking at me. Not gawking but just looking, like he was frustrated. I made a face and turned away. "He's gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good looking enough for him" She said.

"Did he say no to you?" I asked her and she made a face.

"Like I said, no one here's good looking, I wouldn't waste your time"

I stared at her and smirked when she looked away.

* * *

><p>After lunch, we'd entered the class room and I handed the teacher the note, before moving my hair from my face.<p>

"There's a seat over there, Elizabeth" He said and pointed, and I noticed it was the one next to Edward Cullen.

I sighed and when I took the seat I noticed how rigid he was, I moved so I was sitting near the edge of the desk. Away from him and by the looks of it he was doing the same with me. From the corner of my eye I realized he was looking at the front, but his hand was covering his nose. I made a face and turned my face to the side.

I could smell my shampoo, it smelled like grapefruit and mango, like it always did and I took a chance and looked at him, he stared right back at me. His eyes were a deep black color and I swallowed. Before I turned away from him, because even looking at him made me feel edgy.

The class seemed to drag in but even before the bell rang, Edward was up and out of his seat, and out of the classroom. I stared after him in, in disbelief.

"So did you stab Edward Cullen with a Pencil...or what?" A voice asked and I turned to see Mike. "I've never seen him act like that before"

"Just me then" I said with a smile.

"He looked like he was in pain or something"

"Maybe he was" I said.

"He's a weird guy, If I'd sat next to you, I'd have talked to you"

"I don't like to talk to people much, anyway" I said.

When Gym had finished, I'd went to the office to hand in my slip of paper and my luck was having me today. Because He was there again, today. His back was tensed, fists balled up. Like he was ready for some sort of fight. I moved slightly just so I was against the wall. He was arguing with her, about trading biology. I glared at his back, and another girl walking in and the air blew right in, blowing my hair everywhere. As soon as the other girl had walked out, he stiffened and turned to look at me, hate in his void like eyes.

"Never mind then" he said turning back to the receptionist. "I can see that it's impossible, thank you so much for your help" He said. We glared at each other he walked past and out the door. I then looked to the receptionist.

"How did your first day go, dear?" The receptionist asked/

"It was good" I lied.

When I went out of the office, and out into the car park there was no car left except my truck and I smiled slightly. Thank fuck.


End file.
